A Thread of Control
by purdycute
Summary: Draco/Blair: When everything you know has shattered, what's left but the unexplored? Meeting at a ball in post-war London, they try to play each other, but soon realize that the game is bigger than the both of them.
1. A Single Unfortunate Event

A Thread of Control

Chapter I: A Single Unfortunate Event

Four o'clock in the morning on the London tube is a place full of the homeless in tatters of patchwork rags and clubbers wasted beyond belief with smudged faces and clothes as sordid as the hobos. On this day though there was one figure that certainly did not belong in this motley assortment of monotony. A young woman sat alone in the middle of a bench her Chanel gown being the the most obtrusive give away to her outstanding feat of misfitting.

How had she gotten herself into this mess? Blair thought to herself. Certainly she had gone through some crazy things before, but never the intense indignity of this hovel of public transit.

The night had barely begun when things started to lose focus and her plan began to unravel to the thread she wasn't even grasping now.

* * *

Draco Malfoy could hardly believe such a hideous thing would ever be thought of, much less actually organized! The greatest travesty of all wasn't even that it was simply taking place! It was taking place at Malfoy Manor.

It was all Parkinson's idea. The ghastly child was probably still sore at him for breaking her puggy little heart in 6th year, but his mother seemed to agree that it was a good idea and ever since the war was over Lucius had been agreeing to anything that could possibly protect the family, which was on the brink of being locked away in Azkaban.

After the final battle Lucius had somehow managed to use what little power he had left to get himself off with only 40 days in Azkaban, community service and lifetime probation. His wife and son got off scot-free as well. Yet, one mistake and the dementors would be his only company for the rest of his life, which the Ministry would ensure would be long. Draco had a feeling this success had a lot to do with the lump sums donated to the Ministry Treasury and St. Mungo's.

Somehow Parkinson got a job at the Ministry and was Lucius's probation officer. "The pig probably begged for weeks to land our job", Malfoy mused bitterly.

It was Pansy who suggested that the Malfoys host a Gala for _all _high society to better their public persona with the wizarding public, especially for the sake of Draco's budding future of taking over the family business. So, all the highest of the high society of most of the western world was invited: purebloods, half-bloods, _mudbloods_, and _muggles_.

All of the filth piling up in the ballroom, dining room and other public areas of the manor was absolutely abhorrent to Draco. He brooded over the vague possibility that someone plausibly worth while would be in attendance this evening, as he tied his tie about his neck. "Even though there probably won't be, I'll be dressed to kill none the less." He finished his Windsor knot and faced the ornate door leading to the hall. He took a deep breath, "You've been in worse situations before, old boy, at least mudblood Granger won't be in attendance. Is that really the only plus of the evening?" He turned the brass knob and little did he know that it was.

"Dorota, is it really a serious intention of my mother's to go across the Atlantic just to go to this silly Gala? I've never even heard of the Malloys… or Malfoys, whoever they are!"

"You know your mother Miss Blair. We must go."

Blair simply rolled her eyes in response, yes she did know even though she wished this one thing she didn't and really, knowledge wasn't something Blair Waldorf wished away easily. She knew knowledge meant one thing: Power, and with power came control. And control was something very fleeting that seemed to have taken a blessed rest on her and Chuck's relationship. It was finally going swimmingly (for once), but this sudden trip to England could be the one spark that starts the blaze. Blair paused as she sat in her silk robe on her down comforter watching Dorota pack her selected ensembles. She merely nodded at the appropriate times.

This, albeit short, absence would be just enough time away to make straying plausible. Three days. But if Chuck really did want something else he would have gone out and gotten it already, right? Just like every other time.

But this trip was different, Blair could tell, and it was rare that she was ever wrong. She knew that.

The room smelled horrendous. It smelled of money, expensive perfume and eager pheromones. Draco was in his element. He knew just how to play their game, no matter how tired of it he was and how they never could really figure he was the one playing them. That is until it was too late. Three wizards approached him, as he descended the white marble staircase, seemingly overeager to shake his hand, thank him for his hospitality, and compliment him on his various successes. What else is new? It wasn't like he was too blind to see the glints of hatred and fear edging behind their eyes.

These people just wanted to see and be seen. What a load of crap! They'd never hold a candle to any of the Malfoy success acting like that. It was manipulation of these creatures who thought they ran the world that had brought the Malfoys their real control. Malfoy knew that you could _be seen_ but you _never _wanted to _see_. You have to remain a mystery or everyone will stop looking and the illusion will be lost, just as the power you held over your spellbound audience.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy found himself seeing for the first time in his life. He had just walked in to the entryway to say hello to his parents who were greeting guests, and was spellbound by a girl on his doorstep. What a horrible case for a Malfoy to be in but who could blame him?

The girl's curled dark hair caresses her face and waved down to her shoulders, almost shaking to the start of her darkest green, almost black, strapless, floor length gown that clung to her every curve like a plaster cast.

He froze as her dark eyes met his pale ones. They searched curiously at first and suddenly they pierced like daggers, a stare Malfoy was sure he had given countless times but had never really understood the repercussions until now. He was chilled to the bone.

Anger welled up inside him and was about to boil over into visible expression. Who was this little witch that thought she was all high and mighty?

A sudden hand on his arm brought the stoic young man out of his reverie.

"Pretty for a _muggle_, isn't she" Pansy whispered in his ear.

"You know I would never think of such a foul creature" Malfoy retorted, determined to forget his momentary lapse in judgement.

"Oh come on! She's gorgeous and you know how the press would eat it up if you danced with her."

"I'd rather dance with Ron Weasley, that blood traitor, than a _filthy muggle_!" He spat.

"Whatever. Your choice whether or not to help your family, and she is the cream of the crop tonight."

Draco hated to admit that the fat cow pansy was right (if only those two girls could change facades, his life would be much more pleasant). After a quick glance over the room Malfoy was dismayed to see the second best looking girl, a squib, was already being led out the back door by a butler (transfigured house elves). Damn Hiltons, why are you such drunkards.

He glanced back towards the doorway and again his gaze met her daggers and he parried with his own most viscous attack. But then a bemused smile slipped onto his face. He knew what he could do. It would save his reputation, and teach this _muggle_ a lesson, and it was going to be all too easy. Or so he thought.

The flight went as well as 7 hours in a confined space with her mother could have. But that wasn't really what Blair was worried about. She was a bit more preoccupied with the person she left behind.

Getting ready, Blair was simply an automaton: perfecting her outward, shiny surface while inside she was swaying from highs and lows like a rowboat breaking into the swells of the ocean.

What was Chuck doing while she was stuck here heading out for a night she could have back home, only with one small exception; at home she would be arriving on the arm of Chuck Bass.

Nothing about London fazed her. It was the same as always, that is until their limo pulled up to the Malfoy Manor just outside the city. The entire house looked to be made of white marble and albino peacocks roamed the expansive lawns. It was the type of house that must have been in the family for generations.

Blair simply scoffed at their extremes, "I've seen some eccentric displays of cash, but this really takes the cake."

As the car pulled up to the open doors Blair began to go through the motions. After all, she was in her element. Walk through, talk to all the yuppies who flocked about, just trying to hold onto their position in this crowd. This wasn't even an act put on solely by new money anymore, everyone was doing it, but Blair knew this didn't do anything for you. Distant mystery did far greater wonders.

As the two Waldorfs approached the doorway they were welcomed by their hosts, who knew what they were doing, as they were obviously insincere. At least they were to the trained eye of Blair, who was in no way unfamiliar with insincerity.

But upon a perusal of the other guests in the entryway Blair caught sight of something that put a little dent in that seemingly impervious shell.

The crystal blue eyes met hers and she could feel the static. His entire appearance was perfect to a tee, but you never doubted the effortlessness with which he carried himself. His classic black tuxedo was a sharp contrast to his fair skin, pale blonde hair, and icy eyes.

_Wait._ What was she, Blair Waldorf, doing ogling at this stranger? So she did what she always did. She shot him her best 'you could never have this' glare and was taken aback when her mother took her wrist.

"Do you see the blonde? Draco Malfoy."

"I saw him quite well, with that _obviously real_ hair and his _brilliant_ exterior. I should have _known_ he was heir apparent to this mini Taj Mahal."

"Play nicely Blair. You are a guest here."

She would be polite, no doubt, but Blair certainly wasn't going to play nicely.

She glanced back at Draco and some creature, obviously in love with him, was hanging off his arm, but despite that, this time he returned her glare.

Really, was that the best he could do? Blair scoffed as she made her way into the ballroom grabbing a champagne flute from a passing waiter. After several pointless conversations and a few spins around the dance floor with the few decent looking guys there, Blair took another glass of champagne and moved off into a hall hoping to find a bathroom where she could freshen up.

As she strolled through the halls furnished in classic extravagance, echoing a baroque of ages past, the only thing she noticed as odd before she slipped up a spiral staircase was the large amount of décor involving serpents, but whatever, it was their prerogative.

After this spectacle she was certainly surprised to find the modern, minimalist lounge-type room she entered at the tops of the staircase. Fortunately, straight ahead was an open door leading to a bathroom. Upon entering it was obvious whose area this was; it wasn't quite unkempt but it still had the air of a young guy about it.

"So this is Draco's little hideaway," Blair thought to herself as she reapplied her lip gloss in the mirror. As she exited the bathroom and approached the stairs, she saw a distinctly tousled head of blonde hair rising around the staircase. She had two choices: hide or stand her ground. Do you even need to be told which one she chose?

The party had been going on for at least 2 hours and he thought it was about time to pounce on that young muggle girl from earlier, but she was nowhere to be found. He scanned to entire ballroom, avoiding many a dance with clingy social climbers and still no luck.

"She certainly didn't seem like the type who would wind up _indisposed_ with someone she had just met, at least not with someone with less charm than me," her thought. Instead of cruising the dance floor for the umpteenth time, Draco decided to head up to his room for a moment and take a break from all this frivolous racket.

He exited and moved towards the spiral staircase leading to his rooms.

Suddenly, he paused at the foot of the stairs. Was that foot steps he heard above? The click of heels no less? "Who is in my room?!" he thought, infuriated as he rushed up the short flight.

He was astounded to see the girl lounging on his sofa as if she owned the place. Although, she certainly looked as though she could own the place, her elegant frame draped over the seat, he thought to himself, as she fiddled with some muggle electronic device. She was the picture of lordy nonchalance.

_Whoa_. Only Malfoy was allowed to look that way in his own house, and certainly no _muggle_ could!

"A'hem"

She glanced up, still portraying absolute innocence and nonchalance, but as her eyes caught his, he saw a glint in them that was slightly unsettling. _Unsettling?! A muggle!_ What was he thinking?

"So did you come to get away from the incessantly mundane as well, or are you simply neglecting your guests because you're as rude as you look?"

Malfoy could only look at this ignorant child. Not only did her speaking first surprise him, but the fact that she had the nerve to speak to someone of his pureblood caliber that way. She again brought him out of his reverie,

"Such a shame that a pretty face would have to hold something so dumb, or did you not hear my question?"

_GET A GRIP MALFOY_!

"I hardly think you're in a place to be asking questions. Why are you here? Couldn't you tell this is one of the _private_ rooms of the house?" he parried, finally.

"I obviously knew. I came here to get away from those crones downstairs. And it was perfectly private until you strolled in here."

"Excuse me, but these are my rooms and in case you're too classless to know it, not only is it rude to intrude, it is inappropriate for a young lady to be alone in a man's room." He knew what he was implying, but her pure disdain for propriety was appalling and he no longer cared for his plan of using her.

"Well, well, now I can see that we both have a sharpened wit. Why don't we try to be a little more civilized? I'm surprised you don't know that a girl's not going anywhere in this room with that kind of talk."

"Why you filthy little… Would you _PLEASE JUST…"_ his words through gritted teeth were cut off by a beep from the device she had been fondling.

She took one glance at it and whatever she saw must have dismayed her immensely, because for one second her facial resolve slipped and he was sure he saw real sadness on her regal face. Someone less versed in observance and deception would have missed it.

Suddenly, she rose with a slightly deranged glint in her eyes. He thought he heard her mutter what sounded like, "xoxo" as she rose, but that couldn't be right, it was just babble.

She slinked over to him with the most coy look and even Draco had a moment of weakness under her gaze.  
"Lets drop this act and get on with the show," and she took his hand and led him towards the stairs.

Shock and disgust were the first thoughts that entered Draco's mind (which he, of course, hid impeccably). How could this _muggle_ even consider this? He almost ripped his hand away and his wand out, but then he remembered his abandoned plan.

Well if she was going to play right into his hand, what not play along?

* * *

**A/N**: Okay so the first chapter of Draco/Blair, i hope you like it! There's some _serious _drama (gossip girl, lucius, hermione & more!) coming up so please do keep reading. and postive or negative please review!!!


	2. Misery Loves Company

A Thread of Control

Chapter II: Misery Loves Company

This feeling wasn't unfamiliar to either of them: skin on skin, hastened breath, under cover of what most people don't even pay on a year's wardrobe. It wasn't the satin they were there for though.

The instant gratification took the sting of their bitter lives away for the mere moment: never hesitating, arch of a back, clash of lips, sting of nails, and pearly whites. Neither was going to lose because once this ended they'd just have to live with their lives once again. The passion and pain took it all away.

In that instance these two faded and forlorn blue bloods found solace in each others release. At the same moment they never felt so alive.

The cold cutting voice broke the glass of ecstasy around Blair and Draco. Life rushed back to meet them as their shards of lust and touch fell around them.

* * *

The talk, drink, and constant motion must be getting to me, thought Draco, as he realized how close he had allowed himself to get to this girl. He had almost forgotten she was a muggle.

He_ had_ forgotten his plan to make her pay for her insolence.

"So does your family have a business or was this money magicked from thin air?" she suddenly asked him. He smirked at the irony.

"My father's family has owned a fair few of successful London based businesses for far traces of the Malfoy line. Yours?"

"Hotels," was all she said with a sudden look of annoyance mixed with determination in her eye. Suddenly, her face was a centimeter away and her eyes cut into his with a mischievous glint, as she moved her lips to his ear. A chill ran down his spine as she said, "Alright, let's cut the confessions and leave these simpletons behind. We're both professionals at feigning love and that's all I really want to pretend right now," as she ran her fingertips across his chest.

He found himself leading this muggle he hardly knew, but no he may have just met her but he did know her, a little too well for his liking. _WAIT_. He, Draco Malfoy, wouldn't do this with this muggle, any muggle for that matter, and he stopped abruptly on the staircase.

She rolled her eyes. Hesitation was the last thing she needed. Then she might lose her nerve.

Suddenly, his back was to the grit of the wall, her lips to his. He found himself responding despite his brains repeated shouts of _STOP_!

He pushed her against the banister, lips in a tangle his hand skirting her thigh. _STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING_?! He pushed her farther towards the edge as he pushed his own rationale out of his head. Nothing had made sense since the war had been lost, and this certainly didn't but he wasn't stopping this time, because much to his dismay it felt like it made sense. For that matter, he just felt something period.

She shoved him off her, turned and slipped up the rest of the stairs without a look back. Draco then knew this magnetism wasn't something to be meddled with. He knew he wouldn't be able to fight it for long.

If Chuck was going to have romps then she wasn't going to miss out on the fun. She clenched her eyes tight a she dragged Draco back to the dance floor, hoping to dislodge the image of Chuck handing a wad of bills to a scantily clad woman that was burned into her retinas. No longer would she sit back and let him walk all over her life that had already fallen apart enough this year. Blair Waldorf had promised never to be weak and this was the night to own up to it.

He was so fluid as he cut them across the ballroom, Blair couldn't help but marvel.

"So does this lightness on your feet come naturally or is it because your lovely perception of yourself has lifted you well above the rest?" he sneered at her.

She merely smiled, "I was going to ask you the same thing, Draco."

Okay so maybe he wasn't exactly the nicest guy to seduce but who better to get back at Chuck with, a mysterious and cold Englishman or some static upper east sider. Besides, she knew just what buttons to push, after all, how hard could it be to seduce herself?

"So fitting," she said, "Even the stupid will know a snake when they see one."

"Unfortunately, those who meet you. . ."

"Blair Waldorf."

"Don't have the luxury of a warning."

"I like it that way," she smirked.

After more circles of the floor and witty banter, she tired of this game and just wanted to get a move on. She leaned up, her face against his. She almost said she was leaving, but his chiseled body pressed so close to hers reminded her. No more weakness.

Lucius Malfoy's evening had not been that bad despite the vermin that had piled into his home. He mostly did as he usually would, veiled comments to guests as he toured the room with Narcissa.

As he scanned the room he realized that he couldn't see the platinum head of his son. No way was he getting out of this; the family had to endure this humiliation together,

He quickly left the room and hurried to retrieve his son, presumably from his room, hoping no one noticed his own momentary absence. When he reached the top of the stairs he quite a bit of noise coming from Draco's room, What is this? Lucius thought, its one thing to attempt to get out of the party, but getting away with this while he and his mother suffered through slime, certainly not.

But when he opened the door the sight was a surprise to him not because of what was going on, but who was there.

A brunette he remember vaguely from the beginning of the evening… Waldorf or something, but what struck him was she was a muggle. A muggle with is son.

"WHAT THE_ FUCK_ IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Her head cleared and Blair looked around in a panic. The rocking of the carriage and tunnel rushing past the window told her she was on the subway, but why would she ever get one here willingly?!

She remembered Draco (She blushed)… Draco's father, she'd never seen someone so enraged, and then everything went blank. No, she had hurriedly left the manor. Yes? And the car… the hired car broke down on the outskirts of the city. Still why would she get on the subway? What had she been thinking?! Whatever, here she was and according to the map next to a stained and tattered advertisement said this train would soon pull onto the street of her hotel.

Her phone beeped: 5 texts from Chuck, 1 from Gossip Girl, and 2 voicemails.

She called her voicemail.

"Blair, listen, I know what that blast made it look like but really it was only my cousin's bachelor party. I thought I told you I was planning it… well yeah. I'm sorry Blair. I…love you."

Relief flooded into her shaking body. Chuck hadn't betrayed her! But then the second message played.

"How could you even do this? I thought we were finally trusting each other again," his voice broke, "I said I loved you, but it looks like you haven't changed and you sure think I haven't. Good bye, Blair."

Her breath was caught in her throat, her chest was exploding, thoughts stopped flowing and she wished her blood had too. She couldn't stop the tears that crawled from her dark eyes. This was all her fault. If she hadn't been so ready to believe the worst of Chuck, this never would have… _wait_ how did Chuck know?

She clicked her inbox:

**Spotted**: Manhattans Queen Bee fraternizing with some Redcoats. What will Mr. Bass have to say about this?

The pictures following were too telling, the dance floor… the staircase.

Blair was broken. Not caring who saw her weakness, almost wishing the barflies, nightwalkers, and homeless were replaced with Manhattan's elite. She had ruined everything this time. All by herself.

As she stepped off the train onto the concrete platform her attire meriting quite a few stares and second glances, she made another promise. Whoever sent out that blast would never see the lights of Manhattan again.

_xoxo_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: i hope you liked this update. i know it's kind of short, but a lot of drama was in it and i was strugling with some bits of the writing and it's about to pick up! You know both Blair and Draco aren't going to be able to live with this situation they find themselves in for long...  
ps- please review!!!


	3. Truths & Falsehoods

****

A/N: So, it's finally here! Sorry for such a long wait but school started and reformatting my functionality took some time. Thanks so much to everyone who faved, reviewed, or alerted this story, it's the best thing an author could get!  
Just one story clarification, it is stil summer in the story so Blair hasn't started at NYU so disregard this season of GG, and I made her family own the Waldorf-Astoria b/c it made my plot flow easier and made it more believable, and also brings in a viable HP connection i may use in the future.

* * *

Chapter III: Truths & Falsehoods

Waiting for her former (or current, she didn't know) arch-nemesis in a torrential downpour, in America no less, was not how Hermione Granger had planned to spend her anniversary. Had any other case come in Harry (who had been appointed head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement) would have let it wait until tomorrow or let someone else take it, but not this case. No, this man needed to be caught and it needed to be someone who knew his ways. Draco Malfoy must be apprehended as soon as possible.

_xoxo_

What a dismal day to match my dismal life, Blair Waldorf thought to herself as she gazed from her bed out the open window into the grey sky scrapers of Manhattan that were nearly by the storm clouds filling the sky above. Ugh, stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something. But Blair knew she had already pulled every trick out of her hat and despite everything Chuck still wouldn't let her back in.

It had been a month since the fateful blast about that blonde brit and her, and nothing had changed. Chuck was still on the outs and despite her resolution never to think of it again, she was continuously drawn back to thoughts of her English counter part. If Blair were sentimental she might have even thought they were meant to be, but of course she is not.

Whatever, concentrate on the person who sent the blast. Who could it have been? She thought no one she knew had been at the party, therefore certainly no one could have known about Gossip Girl, but she was apparently wrong. She had asked Dorota to call for a guest list, which should have arrived by now.

"Dorota, where is my guest list?" Blair yelled in that dangerous tone she used when on the precipice of falling over the edge.

"Miss Blair I have tried but there are certain guests who wish to maintain their anonymity."

"What?! How is that supposed to happen! We were at the party, we could have seen them all! Do they expect all the guests to have been blind or have forgotten an entire night?! Call again and get the list NOW!"

"Miss Blair I have called multiple times, never have they complied."

"Fine. Go through flight records."

"Blair, that would be a needle in a haystack."

"Not if you set a window for only people who flew to London and back to New York with in a 6 day radius of the party."

"Still…"

"Do it Dorota. Now is not the time for excuses. It's time for my life not be the only thing that is falling apart. Get that needle so I can fix this mess."

_xoxo_

The bite of the dry gin that he swallowed in the cush of the seat flying 20,000 feet above the Atlantic, did nothing to take away the sting of the wave of emotion still crashing into his tide pools of feelings that had been stewing for a month. Home had been hell.

After the… incident with… that, girl his father had basically been beating the life out of him with his iron cold fist. The dark cloud that hung over his life was the worst it had ever been, worse than 6th year, worse than ever. No not the Dark Arts stuff, not now that he had to be careful of watchful ministry eyes. Just isolation, a deprivation, no one had spoken to him. None of the house elves obeyed him and he wasn't allowed to leave his room and he was expected to rewrite the Malfoy family tree from memory, including illegitimate children and pets.

In the past Draco wouldn't have minded the absence of company, at least that of his crazed father, and even for the first few days it wasn't so bad, but after a short time his insides were burning and the worm of his family's approval ate away at him like it always did. Only this time it was worse._ She_ wouldn't get out of his head either; her dark eyes, with glints almost as sharp as his, biting in the night…

Ink spurted all over his pristine white shirt as he struck his quill down with a bit too much relish and it did nothing to better his temperament.

The crystalline blue eyes peered at him from the black abyss of ink pooling below him, strength, faith, hope, love, friendship all things _he_ wished he had but would never attain. Searching and searching since his mission. It was never just about taunts and jabs and silly duels and curses, it was all so real and so very cold. The realization of bitterness was like biting into a lemon expecting an apple, baking soda in your tea, the chill of icy water on your throat as air rushes from your lungs. Trapped and lost for a way out, but out is what is needed to survive. Exit and breath, stay and drown, drifting to your own demise.

An abrupt knocking on the door brought Draco out of his sinister reverie. Draco didn't need to reply, whoever it was would enter regardless of his sentiments. Just as expected the brass knob turned and the platinum hair of Lucius Malfoy swished in. There was a surprise in him though; his face carried a subtly bemused expression, but also a hint of annoyance, not the stone cold glare he had worn whenever in Draco's presence in the past month.

"Father."

"Draco, I know you want to get back into our good graces, but this was a slightly rash decision. Still, I am proud of you."

What is he talking about?! Successful at what?

"Fath…" but Lucius cut in, "No need to explain your motives to me my boy, all is forgiven, your moment of weakness is forgiven. I only wish you had chosen a lower profile enemy to… take care of so it wouldn't be necessary for you to leave for a time."

"Leave?"

"Yes, you will be departing in three hours for America. Fortunately, I had business that needed to be taken care of there anyway, so you won't be unoccupied and your presence wasted. Most unfortunately you will have to travel the muggle way to throw the ministry off your trail at least momentarily. We had a decoy arrive in New York by the Floo Network an hour ago as well." His father stopped pacing and looked him in the eye, "Your head seems to be finally screwed on straight."

Draco stared blankly at his father, what was he talking about, a lower profile family?

"No need to be so humble, Draco. What was it like?"

"It was great, but I better get packing," Draco buffered. What the hell is going on?

Lucius clasped his hands together. "Of course, of course no need to get distracted by victories."

With one quick smile (something Draco hadn't seen for years) Lucius Malfoy turned and left the room.

Perplexed Draco turned and saw the latest edition of the Daily Prophet lying on his desk, unread:

_FINNIGAN FAMILY MURDERED, DARK WIZARDS SUSPECTED_

_On the evening of Tuesday the 16__th__, Mr. and Mrs. Robert Finnigan along with their son Seamus were found dead in their beds. Mrs. Finnigan a longtime advocate for freedom of House Elves, and Mr. Finnigan a muggle, made the two enemies within the Dark Magic community, especially with the Malfoys, known for their vocal support of Elf subservience they frequently clashed heads with the family when both weighed in on Ministry matters. Although Lucius Malfoy, is under 24 hour surveillance there are others in his family who are suspected. (continued A6)_

The threads just keep unraveling, Draco thought as he cast the paper into the fire. Lauded by his family for a horrible deed he was actually being framed for, great. This has to end, Draco thought as he turned to his wardrobe to begin packing.

_xoxo_

The dreary light of the bar still mimicked the day that had just closed on the streets of Manhattan, but as always a lively night was awakening. But there were two figures in the bar of a hotel that weren't about to revel in the night's romp; appearing opposite sides of a spectrum, one golden hair and black tailored clothes the other dark locks and a white cocktail dress fitting her like a glove, but appearances can be deceiving and don't these two know it.

Blair Waldorf took a seat in the bar of her father's hotel. She always came here when her troubles were too much. She grew up here, unconventional yes but she would never have become so shrewd, and conniving, not to mention able to hold her own in witty repartee, if not for watching her father conduct business in this very bar. No one else knew she came here, her friends at least, thought she hated the place; she was alone in the world. Except for Stewart, the barmen, but he had become more of a father to her, at times, than her own.

"The usual I presume?" Stewart asked as Blair gracefully slid up to the bar.

She merely flicked him a glance to indicate a yes. She had some serious thinking to do. Only one name had come up for on the flight search, and it was one she'd never heard in her life, nor had any search yield any results, yet that is, Blair simply needed to broaden her range. She heard the scrape of a chair across the bar, it's not like it was unusual for there to be other patrons; she didn't even both looking up, until she heard the newcomer speak. She knew that voice. It had been haunting her for all of a month, torturing her, reminding her of what she shouldn't have done and what felt so right.

Her suspicions were confirmed as her eyes met the jaded blue across the bar.

"Really, is this some sort of joke?" Malfoy said.

"You tell me. You're the one in my home this time, and if it is, to be honest, it's no longer funny." Blair replied.

He gazed at her for a moment eye blazing with fury but something glimmered underneath. "You have no idea the trouble you've caused."

"More like you have no idea. How about you try rebuilding and empire brick by brick, and see how it suits _you_."

"Rebuilding an empire? Really I don't think whatever petty squabble I've created in your silly social life can compare to what is happening in my world, _muggle_."

"Muggle? Did you really, truly just call me a made up word? I'd think someone so versed in problematic situations would at least have the skill to talk their way out of them without reverting to incoherent babbling."

He rose, the glimmer gone from his eye, he'd never be able to understand this frivolous bitch, "A MADE UP WORD! SOMEONE IS DEAD! AS IN NO LONGER LIVING! I DOUBT THAT COMPARES TO…" Blair stared back with condescension did he really expect her to believe someone died because they had sex. No. Not possible.

"Quite the performance _Malfoy_, but I'm afraid that's just what _I _was looking for, not this young lady here."

Draco's face slid so quickly Blair wondered if the young lady who had walked from the shadows of the room had even seen it. Anger, a flash of fear, and then his signature smirked graced his ironically angelic face.

"Granger, to what do I owe this _great_ pleasure?"

_xoxo_

"Don't play the fool Malfoy. Neither you nor I would be here if it weren't for the Finnigans."

"Truly, Granger I have no Idea what you are talking about. Are you sure your smarts haven't dropped a few points since school, because last time I checked the Finnigans were all alive and well in their home in Surrey."

"This isn't a time for your games you're a suspect in the murder investigation of the entire Finnigan family. Just come quietly back to London and if you truly have no idea what has happened you will be quickly cleared at the ministry."

"You see Granger that's where you hit the snag. It would be of great inconvenience for me to return to London this evening as I still have business here in America, and I have a funny feeling that if you had the evidence to arrest me you would have done so by now."

"You see that's where _you_ hit the snag, Malfoy. You just gave me all the evidence I need to take you back on suspicion murder. What was it again? 'Someone is dead! As in, no longer living!'"

"Nice bluff, but I know you can't take me on that. You're just trying to weasel something that constitutes more of a confession out of me. I applaud your attempts, but I think it's time _we_ leave." Draco icily finished taking his glare from Hermione to glance at Blair and give her the hint to follow his lead. She may be pompous, but she at least would help him with this, they weren't completely different souls.

Blair stared back eyes pooling with countless emotions as her head scrambled, but she managed to nod and rise from her seat. Who was this Draco Malfoy really? A killer? I doubt that, thought Blair, he may be conniving but he could never kill someone by his own hand, he just wasn't strong enough. At least, she thought this was clear, but maybe only to her, because this Granger person obviously disagreed.

Blair's thoughts continued to race as she took Draco's offered arm as he passed her, leading her into the lobby and towards the lifts. What was this ministry? Why did they hold any authority, and if they did, why had Blair never heard of them, as she considered herself relatively knowledgeable in world powers.

"Don't think you've heard the end of this Draco, and it wouldn't be in your best interest to try anything funny" the girl shouted after them.

Blair glanced back and really took her in for the first time. Curled bronze-blonde hair, hazel eyes, pretty face, and put together outfit, professional, but obviously not someone who put too much stock in appearances, or fashion. Their two girls' eyes met and Blair was surprised to see the fierceness burning behind them. Why did this mean so much to her? Someone is truly dead, her head rationalized, but there was more to it than that, she and Malfoy had some sort of history, that much was clear and it wasn't just frustration that seethed in her eyes. This girl was not to be underestimated.

Suddenly Blair was jolted out of her reverie as the steel doors of the elevator shut her and Draco inside. She turned to look at him, and just like before his blue eyes met hers like an oceanic surge. The energy of a tidal wave filled the claustrophobic chamber, and really what could the two do but drown.

_xoxo_

* * *

**Okay so I hope you liked it! Next chapter should be coming soon-ish. I know what I want to happen (elevator sequence, Hermione's quest, and enter Pansy) Thanks so much again, for all your reviews etc. please keep it up, they're great motivation! Thanks for reading! :]]]]**


End file.
